A Black that Shouldn't have been
by Pixiedragon25
Summary: Why oh why, Bellatrix Lestrange; did your corrupted mind have to go insane. What happened al those years ago? Now, I guess, we'll finally know. Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's ideas or characters!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure, my lord?"

"She will be a most valuable asset, Cygnus."

"This is a great honour my lord, we had hoped that she would be accepted, but we had expected for her to reach her 30th birthday first."

"There is however one problem."

"What might that be?"

"The infant in the other room; I need her now and I can't have her nursing a child."

"She won't know then. We'll tell her that the baby was lost in the accident, the child can be given to some Muggle family."

"Then get on with it."

"Yes my lord"...

For a minute everything is dark, and as my vision clears I start to hear the voices of my mother and sister.

"My brave little Bella," my mother's soothing voice cuts through the foggy blanket.

I try to move but I can't feel my limbs; an unfocused image of my sister Narcissa wanders into my limited view. Her unnatural blonde hair is straightened and she has a protective hand resting on top of her bulging stomach lightly. "Mum, we've been here for hours, let us get a cup of tea from the three broomsticks. She will still be here when we get back."

"Fine Narcissa, we shall indulge your craving for this moment... We will be back my little Bella."

I wanted to call out, to tell them I was awake and could hear them but no sound came out. I was already being pulled back under the blanket of darkness, where I hear nothing and see nothing, where nothing is the ruler.

I snap my eyes open. Feeling slowly creeps back into my limbs. I sit up with a groan, bringing my hand to my head. I feel a slim hand gently rest on my shoulder, helping to steady me. I look up and see Andromeda smiling sadly at me.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" She asks me. I sigh.

"What are you doing here Andromeda? You know what mother will do if she finds you here." I reply, ignoring her question.

"I may have been removed from the family tree, but you're still my sister Bellatrix. I still care about your welfare, and I'm here to check on you." She answers evenly.

"Well now you have, so you'd better get out of here before anyone comes back." I say coldly. 'You shouldn't be so mean, she is your sister after all, my conscience reminds me. 'And I have to be loyal to my family as a whole, not just on used to be member of it.' I tell myself. Andromeda sighs.

"When did you grow so cold Bella? We used to be so close. What happened?" She asks sadly.

"You betrayed the black family!" I state.

"And you didn't?" She retorts. "Come on Bella, I know that LeStrange isn't the father!" I pause. How could she possibly know that?

"Of course he is!" I lie quickly. "Besides since when is that any of your business anyways?"

"It's alright Bella, you shouldn't be ashamed, if you love someone else, that's fine. Mother and father can't make all your decisions for you."

"They don't. I'm happy how I am, don't go trying to change that." I snap. Andromeda sighs again.

"Alright Bellatrix, have it your way. I hope you feel better soon. Goodbye." She turns to leave.

"Andromeda wait." I call. She turns around and looks at me expectantly. "Don't tell anyone, please." Her features soften.

"I would never even consider it." She says quietly, and then just like that she leaves.

I couldn't believe my ears, it couldn't be true. I want it not to be true. I look around blankly and see nothing but red; it can't be true. But then my father says it again, "did you hear me Bellatrix? You lost the baby, when it came out it stopped breathing."

I snap and scream at the top of my lungs, "Shut up, I heard you!"

I hear Narcissa snigger and then receive quite a tongue lashing from our mother, serves the snotty, narcissistic woman right.

I double over groaning and hold my now empty stomach. A place stretched and battered after holding a precious now non-existent life. The people around me are cold hearted and just wouldn't understand.

"Bellatrix grow up, on the upside of this whole situation the Dark Lord has approved you becoming a death eater early; as soon as you leave the hospital." With that my father left the room with my mother and sister, claiming to be giving me space and time to sleep.

So that is exactly what I do; I close my eyes and allow the foggy blanket to roll over me once again.

I pull up to the curb of a Muggle house; one I know not to have any children. I get off my broom holding the little pink blanket in my arms tightly. I walk slowly up the path to the front door and I don't know what overcame me but I kiss her little forehead before setting her down on the stoop.

I look down at her once before ringing the door knob three times and take off down to my broom. Just as I pulled away I hear the front door open and the Muggle couple found my granddaughter.


	2. Chapter 2

_You lost the baby… You lost the baby…_ _You lost the baby…_

**Bellatrix tosses and turns muttering, 'no' under her breath. **

She's dreaming she is walking down a path in a dark wood area when she hears a crack. She whips around holding her wand in front of her; she sees a little girl with black hair and grey eyes.

The little girl looks scared, "Mummy?" her little bell voice trembles.

Bellatrix is still weary, "who are you?"

"What do you mean mummy? You left me behind at the cottage; I was just coming to find you." The little girl looks up at her with wide eyes.

Bellatrix lowers her wand slowly unclenching her fist, now she is curious, "What's your name child?"

The little girl says quietly, it's Nix you should know that; you named me mummy."

Bellatrix's heart broke, that's what she would have named her daughter. "That's a beautiful name girl, but you are not my daughter; she died several months ago."

The little girl gave Bellatrix a doubtful look, her young features scrunching up as she tried to think of a way to explain it. "Did you ever see the body of your little girl?" Bellatrix shook her head, Nix smiled and jumped up and down clapping her hands, "See, so how can your daughter be dead. That's me." She stops bouncing and walks over to Bellatrix.

"Come with me."

The little girl leads Bellatrix to a rundown cottage; Nix opens the door and leads them inside. She walks Bellatrix over to a small child-sized wood bed, she holds out a book she picked up from a nearby shelf as she sat on the bed.

"Read me a story mummy?"

Bellatrix nods, tears forming in her eyes. She only wished this could be real. She took the book from Nix's hands and sat beside her on the bed; Nix moved closer and curled her head into the curve of Bellatrix's neck.

Bellatrix opened the book and began, "In a rundown cottage, near a large forest, a mother found her daughter…"

**A/N: I realize this is a shortish chapter but I hope you guys like it; if I had continued it would be less suspenseful. Anyway though… I hope you like it; R&R.**

**-PD25**


End file.
